


Faith in One Thing

by Merfilly



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [34]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Community: 100fandoms, Drabble, Ensemble Cast, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-20 17:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Kanan knows he won't be let down.





	Faith in One Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - 22. fire

His faith never broke. As Kanan defended with his lightsaber under heavy fire from the stormtroopers, he held his faith in the one thing that had never let him down. He could hear Sabine using her blasters with solid effect, knew the hum of Ezra's lightsaber as clearly as he knew his own.

The incoming fire was relentless, and yet Kanan knew it was just a matter of time.

And then, over the sound of their fight, he caught it, that perfect hum of engines and turbolasers.

Less than two minutes later, they were aboard the ship, saved by Hera.


End file.
